pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost 'is a plant hero in ''Plants Vs. Zombies Heroes, and leader of the Mega-Grow and Frosty classes. His signature superpower is Rolling Snow, which freezes all zombies and destroys all zombies with 2 or less. He is the hero version of Jackfruit. Origins His name is a pun on a Jackfruit and Jack Frost, a personification on frost, ice and snow. Statistics * 'Classes: ' Mega-Grow, Frosty * '''Superpowers: **'Signature:' Rolling Snow - Freeze all zombies and destroy all zombies with 2 or less. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. ***Cold Shoulder - Freeze all zombies that aren't on the ground. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 61: Frozen Fury **Zombie Mission 73: Jack Strikes Back! **Zombie Mission 94: Freeze Tag **Zombie Mission 99: Unleash the Frozen Beasts! *'Battle Area: '''Frostbite Cove Hero Quests Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy ''Jack Frost can use freezing plants to freeze zombies during next turn. He can stall for time as he unleashes his powerful Mega-Grow plants such as Bananasaurs Rex and others to wipe those hard-to-beat zombies and put an end to Zombie Heroes! With His classes are quite good with boosting plants such as Grow-Shroom, and freezing plants such as Coldberry and others. His freezing plants can stall for time, making powerful zombies useless in a matter of a few turns, making Jack Frost a tough foe. Since many Mega-Grow plants need time to be strong, freezing plants are very useful here, so they can't attack and destroy plants, and can stall easily with plants such as Chard Guard, Frozen-Nut and Cold Snapdragon. Mega-Grow tricks such as Fertilize to boost up freezing plants so that they can kill powerful zombies in one shot. Despite some weird classes, he can also perform lots of synergies, such as Toheato and Pepper-pult, and pea decks too, as he does have a Frosty-class pea, Frosty Pea. So huge pea decks and synergies are lethal to most players. His superpowers include of Holo-Flora, which can draw two cards to boost Dino-Roar plants such as Bananasaurs Rex and Sabre-Toothed Peach, Time to Shine, which is useful for high-damaging freezing plants too. His signature superpower, Rolling Snow, is a good move as a last act of defense against small zombies like Imps. Jack Frost's weakness is the fact that he can't deal with rush heroes like Impfinity and Professor Brainstorm easily, as he mostly has high-cost or mid-game cost plants that could be crowd-controllers. Also, Zombie heroes with the 'Flaming' class can put down a lot of zombies that are immune to Freeze. This can be easily fixed for his small sun stallers like Peashooter. Jack Frost dosen't have access to damaging tricks like Banana Bomb and Berry Blast either, but most tricks are freezing tricks, so they can't attack plants or the zombie hero. Against Use rush decks so that Jack Frost can't defeat the zombies with freeze easily and use high-cost and/or high-damaging zombies as a last defense. If you only have high-damaging plants in your deck be sure to have some bonus attack tricks like Lunch for Lunch. This won't be much, but it will most likely destroy that plant, if not, use Smelly Zombie or Deadly zombies to finish those off. Try to use Gravestones too, as Jack Frost can't use tricks such as Grave Buster to get rid of them. Strategy Decks Main article: Jack Frost/Community-built decks Gallery TBA Trivia * This is the first hero AsteriskOS has made. Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes